mi nueva vidajunto a ti
by Mrz.myv
Summary: Bella es nueva en Forks,pero algo pasa en su primer dia, un encuentro con Jasper, todo puede cambiar en un instante...o tres dias. mala con sumarys. es mi primer fic leanlo xfa. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer yo solo escribo la historia y algunos personajes si son mios**

**Mi nueva vida...junto a ti**

Hoy es finalmente el día en que me mudo a mi ciudad predilecta, Forks. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella. La verdad no se que le veo a la ciudad pero supongo que es porque es una ciudad tranquila y con pocos días soleados. Pero lo de los pocos días soleados será un pequeño problema por mi pálida piel, gracias a la sangre alvina de mi madre Renee. Pero fuera de eso no me molesta mudarme. La razón por la que me mudo es porque mi padre consiguió un empleo como jefe de policía en Forks. Renee se mostró encantada al enterarse pero le preocupaba que dejara a mis amigo pero… desde cuando ella sabe si tengo amigos o no?? Pero eso es lago que no me importo mucho además no me molesta estar sola un tiempo.

- Bella…- dijo Renee con voz suave, si que esta preocupada

- Si mamá?-dije harta de la misma pregunta que me va a hacer

-Estas segura de que no te molesta el que nos mudemos?

Molestarme!!!?? Es que no sabe que estoy completamente feliz por esta mudanza?!. Supongo que no.

Si mamá, no me molesta- dije rodando los ojos- como podría molestarme? Esta ciudad me gusta mucho

Bella, puedes decirme si estás incomoda y quieres regresar tu puedes con..

Mamá- la corte- ya te lo he dicho el hecho de dejar a los POCOS amigos que tengo no me molesta- dije remarcando la palabra ¨pocos¨ nunca fui muy popular en mi anterior escuela

Bella… - aquí viene de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera continuar Charlie habló por primera vez:

Llegamos- Al fin!! No cero poder aguantar otra discusión así con Renee, si es que a eso se le puede llamar discusión.

Cuando bajamos del auto nos encontramos en frente de una pequeña casa de dos pisos. La verdad no era muy grande pero muy acogedora aunque estaba casi rodeada por los alrededores del bosque. Después de observar el exterior pensé que seria mejo ir a mi cuarto, el cual no fue difícil encontrar, era el único con una gran cantidad de libros. Estaba dispuesta a descansar cuando me llamaron.

Bella- grito Renee desde abajo

Si?

La cena estará lista en media hora

NO!!!- conteste horrorizada Renee experimentaba con la comida y no todo salía bien así que si quiero salvar nuestras vidas será mejor que baje de inmediato.

Que pasa Bella?- pregunto confundida

No te molestes yo me encargare de preparar la cena

No deberías molestarte yo quiero cocinar aunque sea esta vez

Suspire no hay remedio- Esta bien pero por favor hoy no hagas uno de tus experimentos

Perfecto!!!- dijo Renee dando brinquitos. A veces ella podía comportarse como una niña.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, no hubo mucho de que habla. Por lo que pude decir que mi madre se aburrió, mientras Charlie y yo disfrutábamos la cena, a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba el silencio.

Al terminar la cena me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto a prepararme para dormir. Tenía que descansar para mañana pues seria mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks y quien sabe tal vez haga algunos amigos

Me desperté después de que Charlie se fue a la comisaria y me arregle con lo primero que encontré, unos vaqueros y una polo, muy simple y mi cabello en una cola. Cuando baje las escaleras vi a Renee preparándome el desayuno como tenia prisa solo tome una tostada y un poco de jugo de naranja y me fui directo a mi auto un Nissan 350zroadster negro amo este auto este fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres ellos pudieron comprarlo gracias a que mi padre era un exitoso empresario pero no soportó el estrés y lo dejó todo por un trabajo un poco mas calmado el auto me lo quede gracias a que necesitaría transporte para la escuela aunque eso significa que seré el centro de atención y con lo torpe que soy, estoy mas que nerviosa.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la escuela tan pronto llegue me estacione junto a un hermoso volvo plateado…uff !! al menos no soy la única persona con un buen auto. A l bajar me dirigí a la oficina en donde me entregaron mi horario de clase solo esperaba poder memorizarlo.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y muy aburrido para mi gusto y para mi fortuna ninguno de mis profesores me presento delante del grupo, excepto el de trigonometría que de por si lo odiaría antes de eso.

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, así que entre a la cafetería en compañía de una chica muy dulce llamada Ángela después de pagar la comida nos dirigimos a una mesa en le que desde ahí pude ver a un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas. No se porque pero me entró un profundo interés por ellos todo parecían muy reservados y Oh por Dios!! Todos parecían modelos. Mi curiosidad no resistió mas y le tuve que preguntar a Ángela .

Ey Ang- le dije en un susurro

Hmm?

Dime quienes son ellos- le dije con interés, supongo que lo noto porque soltó una pequeña risa.

Son los Cullen- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- mira, la chica de cabello rubio es Rosalie Hale, es novia de Emmett Cullen, el mas grande, el chico rubio es el gemelo de Rosalie, Jasper, la pequeña de pelo negro es Alice Cullen, la novia de Jasper y el chico de pelo cobrizo es Edward Cullen pero no pierdas tu tiempo él no se interesa en nadie

Después de lo que me dijo Ángela no puede evitar voltear a verlos, pero me di una gran sorpresa al ver que tres de ellos, Edward, Jasper y Alice, me veían fijamente. Pero todos me veían de manera diferente Edward me veía como s quisiera que me fuera de aquí, Alice al darse cuenta de que la veía me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa pero en sus ojos veía algo como una combinación entre felicidad y una disculpa como si algo me fuera a pasar y por último Jasper me miraba como si me fuera a atacar en cualquier momento, pero decidí no prestarle atención, además ya me tenia que ir a mi siguiente clase, Ciencias.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que Edward Cullen era mi compañero, y a el no pareció gustarle mucho la idea. _Como es posible que ni me conozca y ya me odie?!_ _Espera!. A mí que me importa!! . _El resto de la clase me dedique a ignorarlo pero fue un intento en vano pues no dejaba de mirarlo.

En cuanto la campana sonó Edward salió increíblemente rápido del salón y debí haberme quedado con la boca abierta porque escuche unas pocas risas al recordar que mi siguiente clase era educación física me dispuse a ir al gimnasio por mas que torpe que fuera no podría escapar de la clase pero al salir del salón alguien me detuvo.

Hola- dijo una suave voz así que mire para saber de quien se trataba y me sorprendió saber que se trataba de Jasper Hale.

H-hola- tartamudee

Permite que me presente soy Jasper Hale

Mucho gusto soy Bella Swan- dije un poco sonrojada

Es un gusto Bella- rió. –cual es tu siguiente clase?

Educación Física

Bien, si me permites te acompaño, pero primero necesito que me acompañes a otro lugar para hablar

Bien- dije nerviosa. Algo me decía que algo iba mal pero quería saber lo que me iba a decir.

Jasper me llevó a uno de los lugares mas lejanos de toda la escuela y me tomo de las muñecas con una fuerza increíble. Intente alejarme de el pero no pude, intente gritar pero las palabras y ni un sonido salía de mi boca lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme quieta y esperar a algo pasara. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue algo atravesar mi cuello y como algo que me quemaba recorría mi cuerpo. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

**Hola!!!!**

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo dde esta historia espero les guste y porfavor no sean tan duros es mi primer fic, bueno dejenme reviews xfa aunque ssea para darme alguna sugerencia **

**ahh si lo alvidaba este... como lo digo?...ah si talvez algunas veces tarde en actualizar pero d eso se enteraran cuando lo haga xD bueno estodo**

**sayonara**

**pd Gracias evita-snj por la ayuda jaja alfin hice el fic!!!xD**

**dark princess nix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

_No puede ser como es posible que lo haya hecho?!!._ Pensé para mi mismo no podía creer que Jasper a se haya atrevido a morderla aunque eso explicaría porque ha estado bloqueando su mente desde el almuerzo. SI IBA A MORDER A ESA CHICA!!! Por lo que se ella se llama Bella Swan. De todos los estudiantes de la escuela tenía que elegir a la nueva, pero no importa hare lo que sea necesario por protegerla. ESPEREN. De donde rayos salió eso? Si apenas la conozco como es que me siento tan atraído hacia ella? Además ella es una chica linda pero no puedo estar con ella soy muy peligroso para ella y su aroma…NO PUEDO!! Hice lo correcto en comportarme así con ella es mejor que se mantenga alejada de nosotros, pero dudo que después de esto eso se convierta en tarea fácil.

_Edward. _Me llamo Alice en su mente. _Están en a parte mas alejada de la escuela te veré allí_. Dicho esto me apresuré a ir donde Jasper y Bella, no puedo dejar que acabe con su vida,_ no a ella no._

No tarde mucho en llegar así que ya estaba a lado de Alice, solo tenía una duda antes detener a Jasper.

-Alice

-Si?- preguntó confundida

- me podrías decir porque no me dijiste que Jasper iba a morder a Bella.- dije estaba tan frustrado por el hecho de que Jasper haya bloqueado su mente y también porque no puedo leer la mente de Bella.

-No te lo dije porque su futuro era borroso y no podía decir si lo haría o no y bueno lo acaba de decidir.

-entiendo.

-Edward.- dijo con voz tranquila.- vamos a detener a Jasper antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta.- dijo con la preocupación y tristeza se notaba que se preocupa mucho por el.

-Entendido.

Tan rápido como pudimos nos dirigimos hacia Jasper. Se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y trato de atarnos pero lo tome de la espalda evitando que se moviera mas hacia Bella que estaba tendida en el suelo. No puso mucha resistencia por lo que supuse que había tratado de controlarse.

-Alice.- dije muy preocupado.- ayúdala lo mas pronto posible

-Edward, he visto que la transformación ocurre ya no hay nada que hacer

Eso me sorprendió, no quería que ella se convirtiera en un monstruo, no lo permitiría, pero no se me ocurrí nada para evitarlo, así que no me que mas remedio que hacer que continúe el proceso.

Entiendo, pero quiero saber que hacemos todos se preocuparan por ella

No te preocupes yo me encargo.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa _Ni se te ocurra espiar en mis pensamientos porque sabes que no te enteraras. _

Suspire derrotado, tenia razón por más que lo intentara no me enteraría de lo que planea. Así que me limité a llevarme a Jasper a mi auto así se tranquilizaría.

**POV**

No te preocupes yo me encargo.- dije con una sonrisa. _Ni se te ocurra espiar en mis pensamientos porque sabes que no te enteraras. _Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de que Edward se llevara a Jasper.

Ya tenía una idea de que hacer, aunque sería más fácil darla por muerta para que se una a nuestra familia, nos tendríamos que mudar otra vez y yo quería quedarme. Además de que no quería ver a sus padres sufrir, el que ellos sean humanos no será mucho problema, eso se arreglaría pronto.

Cargue a Bella y me dispuse a ir a su auto. _Lindo coche. _Pensé. Agradecía que en el tiempo que sucedió este pequeño incidente hayan terminado las clases. Así que me lleve a Bella a casa, pero antes de bajar busque si tenía en su celular el número de su casa y Bingo! Aquí esta el número. Llame y esperé a que contestaran.

Aló?.- contesto su madre.

Hola soy Alice Cullen.

En que puedo ayudarte.- contestó un poco confundida

Ah, si llamaba para avisarle que Bella se ha lastimado y la he llevado a mi casa para que la revise mi padre, Carlisle.

Carlisle?, el doctor Cullen?

Si, lo conoce?

Por supuesto, acabo de ir esta mañana al hospital para conocerlos, pues Bella ira mucho ahí.- dijo riéndose. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

Bien como le decía mi padre la revisara y pienso que sería bueno que se quedara conmigo en mi casa, no se preocupe por su ropa yo me encargaré de eso.

Oh, bien, no hay problema. Me alegra que Bella haya hecho amigos en su primer día. Bueno supongo que es todo lo que me querías decir así que adiós.

Adiós.-conteste

Bien, problema resuelto. Solo espero que Edward no se moleste por eso, después de todo he visto que serán unos de nosotros. Y ahora tengo que hacer mi siguiente llamada.

Hola, Carlisle

Ah, hola Alice. A qué se debe tu llamada?

Pues creo que es mejor que vengas

Que pasó

Suspire. Tendré que explicarlo ahora.- Jasper ha mordido a una joven llamada Bella y esta siendo transformada.

QUE?!.- dijo completamente impresionado

Carlisle, escucha, Edward y yo llegamos antes de que Jasper pudiera siquiera matarla pero ya la había mordido e inyectó su ponzoña.

Entiendo y que le has dicho a sus padres.

No quise que su madre se deprimiera por lo que le dije que se ha lastimado y que se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo.

Alice no puedes, que pasará cuando quieran verla?

Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara.- No te preocupes por eso ya he visto que como humanos no les queda mucho.

A que te refieres?.- dijo confundido

Todo pasará a su debido tiempo y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.- Escuche a Bella quejarse de dolor por lo que me apresuré a terminar la llamada.- Ven pronto. Adiós.-colgué antes de que pudiera contestar.

Baje a Bella del auto y me dirigí a la entrada. Donde todos ya nos esperaban. Rosalie, Esme y Emmett miraban a Bella y con la duda en los ojos, mire a Edward.

No les has dicho??.- El solo se encogió de hombros

T e estábamos esperando.- dijo simplemente

Les explicamos todo lo que pasó y yo les explique lo que le dije a la mamá de Bella.

Como pudiste decirle eso!!!!.- dijo Edward molesto.

Mira, el que ellos sean humanos no será un problema para ellos en cuento quieran verla.

Que quieres decir?.- Pregunto Esme con voz dulce

Que ellos no serán humanos por mucho tiempo.

Pero como..- pregunto Rosalie

Eso lo se porque en cuanto vi que Bella seria transformada pude ver también que sus padres también lo serian tiempo después.- Edward iba a decir algo pero lo corte.- Ve a dejar a Bella en tu cuarto.- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Por qué tiene que ser en mi cuarto?

Tu no hagas preguntas y haz lo que te digo.- Edward me lo agradecería además en su cuarto estará bien y estoy segura que aunque no se conocen Edward siente algo por ella y se que ambos acabarán juntos, pero ayudaré a Bella para ponerle las cosas difíciles a mi querido hermano. _Que bueno que bloquee mi mente de lo contrario mi hermanito ya me hubiera escuchado_.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Chap 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

Gracias por su apoyo y no saben cuanto me alegra que les este gustando la historia y con sus reviews me alegran el día bueno aquí va el siguiente capi.

**

* * *

**

**E. POV**

-Ve a dejar a Bella en tu cuarto.- me ordenó Alice. Eso me sorprendió que estoy seguro de que mis ojos se habían abierto como platos.

-Por qué tiene que ser en mi cuarto? – de verdad quería saber porque se le ocurrió semejante cosa

-Tu no hagas preguntas y haz lo que te digo.- Fue lo único que dijo y no tuve mas remedio que obedecer. Sabia que tramaba algo pero me bloqueo la mente y no pude enterarme, quería saber que era pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo dejara pasar y así lo hice.

Al llegar a mi cuarto recosté a Bella en el único lugar que podía, el sofá. Cuando la solté sentí como si no quisiera apartarla de mí lado. Iba a empezar a tratar de pensar en una explicación a lo que me pasaba con ella pero, Bella soltó un quejido de dolo y al oírlo sentí como mi muerto corazón de estrujaba. _Pero que me pasa como es que ella puede causar esas reacciones en mí. Reacciones tan… humanas._

Bella gritó de dolor esta vez y sin pensarlo la abrasé esperando que eso la calmara sabiendo que no era posible. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me separé al instante de Bella y la miré. En el momento en que la empecé a ver me di cuenta de que es una chica muy hermosa y que por cualquier sonido de dolor que hiciera me estaría rompiendo al no poder soportar verla sufrir. _Pero como puedo sentirme de esta manera con Bella si no llevo ni un día en conocerla. _Pensé. No estoy muy seguro de por que me siento así pero en estos momentos no quiero dejarla sola es como si Bella fuera lo que faltaba para sentirme completo. _Y yo que creía que no me faltaba nada._ Pensé con ironía. Todo este tiempo creyendo que estaba bien solo y ahora llega una humana de repente y resulta que es lo que me faltaba. En ese momento me di cuenta que la amaba aun sin conocerla. Me quede el resto del día viendo la o bien pudieron ser solo minutos u horas pero con ella ya no existía nada mas, solo ella y yo.

Bien estoy segura de que mi querido hermano ya se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siente por Bella, pero conociéndolo no se lo dirá y estoy 100% de que Bella siente lo mismo… solo espero que se de cuenta tan pronto despierte y yo por supuesto le ayudare. Esto será divertido.

-Alice!!!.- gritó Emmett.

-Eh? Que pasa?

-No nada, es solo que te vi muy quieta y temía por tu salud metal.- rodé los ojos es que no puede dejarme pesar un momento.- ya que TU no puedes estar queta amenos…Que estas tramando??.- oh vaya Emmett a veces puede ser un tonto pero otras… resulta ser bastante observador.

-Nada, Emmett

-A mi no me engañas pero ya que dime de que se trata porfa!!!.- dijo Emmett como si fuera un niño de cinco años.- Si se trata de Edward cuenta con migo para molestarlo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No Emmett no es para molestarlo…bueno solo ponerle las cosas un poco difíciles con un pequeño asunto nada en lo que puedas ayudar.- entonces tuve una idea Emmett no podía ayudar pero espero que Rose quiera.- Emmett que opina Rose respecto a lo que esta pasando?

-Bueno pues lo esta tomando bastante bien, aunque se siente mal por la chica, pero piensa que se llevarán bien.- Dijo Emmett muy contento.- Y yo estoy muy emocionado por tener una nueva hermana

-Bien. Es todo lo que quería saber.- Me alegraba que Rosalie lo este tomando con calma, a veces puede ser un poco temperamental con respecto a este tipo de cosas.- Nos vemos hermanote.

-Espera que es lo que tramas Alice?.- dijo al no enterarse de lo que planeaba para Eddie.

-Lo siento solo Rose puede enterarse y NO te dirá ni pio de lo que pasa.

Bien, ahora que se que Rose no está enojada será sencillo de convencerla a que me ayude con esta parejita. No tarde mucho en encontrar a la novia de mi hermano pues estaba en el jardín.

-Hola Rose.- la salude alegremente. Ella me miró con detenimiento, de seguro ya sospecha que tengo un plan entre manos.

-Hola Alice .- dijo con un tono de sospecha. Si ya sabe.- Que planeas?.- Si que es directa.

-Que te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo?. Acaso no puedo venir a saludarte simplemente? .- Dije haciéndome la ofendida. Ella solo enarcó una ceja. Suspire. Mejor ya se lo digo.- Bien necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño asunto.

-Cuenta con migo.- dijo al instante. Esa es la Rosalie que conozco!

-Bien, ya ves lo que paso con Bella.- Asintió.-Al parecer con ese pequeño hecho nos servirá para juntarlos ya que Edward se acaba de dar cuenta de que la ama, cosa que tardaría mucho en decirlo si siguiera siendo humana.- Asintió otra vez.- Pues lo que quiero es que cuando Bella despierte le ayudemos a conquistar a Edward solo para que él le diga lo que siente por ella.

-Bien pero que tenemos que hacer?

-Bueno solo es cambiar su forma de vestir y no sea tan tímida y así puedan estar juntos…Pero claro que no le pondremos la cosas fáciles a Edward, tenemos que divertirnos con esto.- Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oye pero como sabemos que Bella esta enamorada de Edward.

-Sencillo, ya los he visto juntos. Es que no confías en que yo ya los haya visto juntos.- Ahora si estaba indignada. Como es posible que piense que yo no los haya visto.- Además pronto veras que ella esta enamorada de Edward.

-Esta bien, lamento lo que dije. Y cuenta con migo sobre este plan vi a Bella cuando entró al comedor y debo admitir que si necesitará un cambio de ropa, fuera de eso es una chica muy hermosa.

Bien ahora que tengo el apoyo de Rose este plan se pondrá en marcha en dos días mas. Estoy tan ansiosa.

En ese momento llegó Carlisle

-Hola chicas que hacen?

-OH nada, solo hablamos de Bella

-Oh, bien pues díganme donde esta?

-En el cuarto de Edward.- Dijo Rosalie

-Entendido, ahora quisiera saber que pasó exactamente.

Entonces entre Rose y yo empezamos a explicarle lo que pasó, al parecer entendió lo que le pasó a Jasper y nos dijo que le avisáramos en cuanto Bella despierte ya que quiere ser él quien le explique lo que le pasó y luego se fue.

La espera para que Bella despierte será insoportable pues ya quiero conocerla bien y estoy completamente segura que seremos la mejores amigas y ni se diga de Rose que esta mas que emocionada por saber mas de ella.

* * *

Otro día de clases y uno muy aburrido, además no tengo nada con que distraerme. Solo está ese pequeño plan pero no se pondrá en marcha sino en un día más.

Oh al fin, la campana ya es la hora del almuerzo por lo menos podre distraerme un rato. Cuando fui a la mesa con mis hermanos me senté al lado de Jasper que todavía se sentía culpable por lo que pasó.

-Relájate Jasper , no fue tu culpa. No pudiste resistirlo además no la mataste.- Enarcó una ceja.- Bueno tu sabes en que sentido quiero decirlo.

-Esta bien, no lograré nada con sentirme culpable.- Sonrió

-Oh ya no aguanto mas aquí.- Dijo Edward lo cual me extrañó pues el nunca se queja de esta manera solo significa que…

-Edward porque tan ansioso?.- Pregunto Emmett enarcando una ceja.

-Por nada.- Dijo Edward volteando hacia otro lado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con cierta chica que esta en casa cierto?.- Otra vez Emmett molestando a Edward …

-Cállate.- Y se esta enojando

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes

-Edward no resistió más y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a paso humano.

- Cállate.- Dije no estaba de humor para aguantar sus bromas

- Esta bien, pero no te enojes.

No pude más y salí lo más rápido que pude de la cafetería. Emmett a veces podía ser irritante con sus bromas. Pero no estaba enojado con el, mas bien él tenía razón. Estaba ansioso, ansioso por verla. No podía creer que en un solo día Bella pudiera cambiar todo, eso era lo que más me impresionaba. Y ahora estoy que no resisto estar lejos de ella pero no sería por mucho, pronto despertaría y le diría que… no, no puedo decírselo, _si ella no siente igual?._ Mejor me entero de lo que siente por mí y así tendré el valor de decirle lo que siento por ella, mientras no.

No estaba de ánimos para seguir aquí así que me fui a mi auto y en poco tiempo estaba en casa.

-Edward, por que estas aquí tan temprano.- pregunto Esme _Es por ella verdad? _Pensó mientras miraba hacia arriba. No pude decir ni una palabra solo me límite a asentir. A veces Esme podía ser muy intuitiva.- vaya supuse que estarías enamorado de ella.

-Por que lo dices?.- Pregunte, ahora si estaba confundido.

-Edward, vi como la mirabas en cuanto Alice entró con ella y cuando la llevabas a tu cuarto no discutiste mucho con Alice por lo que te ordenó y por último ayer no te separaste de ella un solo momento en cuanto la llevaste a tu cuarto, Edward todos ustedes son como mis hijos y crees que no los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu estas enamorado? Y supongo que no sabes si ella siente lo mismo por ti o me equivoco.- Esme me conocía muy bien no cabe duda que es una madre para mí.

-Tienes razón

-Tú no te preocupes por eso ahora, solo dale tiempo y estoy segura que los dos acabarán juntos. Aunque no la conozco algo me dice que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Gracias Esme. Te quiero

-Yo también. Me voy.- dicho esto se fue a arreglar su jardín y yo subí a mi cuarto pero me detuve para llamar a Alice. Marqué su número y sono una vez y contesto.

-Alice

-Si ya lo se, estas en casa, Rose ya fue por su auto.

-Esta bien.- Colgué antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar algo aunque se que vio que estaría aquí no quería que preguntara.

Cuando entré en mi cuarto me quedé con Bella el resto del día. En estos momentos no podría querer nada mas.

* * *

_Holaa!!!_

_Bueno pss aqui les dejo este capi_

_no saben cuanto me alegra que les este gustanto_

_y ahora voy aclarar una cosa_

_con lo de los padres de Bella bueno eso supongo que lo que leyeron en los capi anteriores_

_es informacion suificiente solo les dire_

_que para que ese detalle sea aclarado _

_todavia faltan algunos capitulos (no me pregunten cuantos poque ni yo se xD)_

_bien es todo_

_si alguien quiere coperar para ayudarme_

_a escribir la historia diganme ya que talvez luego necesite ayuda xD (va enserio)_

_bien _

_sayonara!!!_

_dark princess nix_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien como sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maavillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia de la cual pensaba ke no tenia cerebro para escribir xD**

**Chap.4**

Hoy ya es el día en que Bella despierta y el plan se pondrá en marcha. OH! Tonta y más tonta!! Como le hago para que Bella acepte formar parte de nuestro plan? Porque rayos no pensé en esto antes? Tengo que pensar rápido, solo faltan unas horas para que despierte.

-Alice!!!- me llamó Rose

-Ah… si que decías?

-Nada.- dijo rodando lo ojos.- ahora dime que pensabas

-Estaba pensando en como le haremos para poner en marcha el plan

-Como si ella supiera cual era el pequeño problema en el que pensaba me respondió.

-Sencillo, para cuando hablemos con ella supongo que Carlisle ya le habrá explicado todo y supongo también lo de los dones así que le decimos lo de tu visión u observamos como se comportan esos dos en cuanto se conozcan y solo le damos un pequeño empujón y otra opción es por lo de su transformación va tener que cambiar su forma de vestir porque dudo que le sea difícil ir por su ropa o algo así.

-Tienes razón porque no lo pensé, ah si ya me acorde porque estaba viendo que combinaciones hacerle.

Después de resolver esa duda nos dirigimos a la escuela. Me alegra que sea viernes así podremos ayudar a Bella a comportarse lo mas humanamente posible en el fin de semana, aunque por su condición de neófito será un verdadero reto… creo,_ Como de que crees tu ya la viste en sus primeros días!! Ella tendrá un perfecto autocontrol!!_ Oh, vaya forma de reprenderme.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, bloqueados por supuesto, que ni me di cuenta de que llegamos a la escuela. Este será un día aburrido… al menos hasta que despierte Bella.

……………………………………………………………………….

Como de costumbre las clases pasaron volando y llegó la hora del almuerzo y cuando todos estábamos en la mesa con las bandejas de comida que no comeríamos todos nos pusimos atentos a Edward quien al parecer parecía extrañado por nuestro comportamiento. _Oh por favor!!! Que no finja sabe perfectamente que queremos saber como se que tan ansioso está el día de hoy_

-Oigan que les pasa?- Y todavía pregunta!!

-Pensé que tu eras el lector de mentes hermanito.- se burló Emmett.- o es que acaso estas pensando en algo o _alguien_??

-Emmett no juegues.- le dijo dándole una mirada envenenada

-Esta bien como tu digas

-Edward se perfectamente que estás emocionado por el hecho que Bella despertará, es que acaso sientes algo por ella?.- dijo Jasper. Al escuchar eso todos nos reímos, de haber sido humano Edward estaría completamente rojo.

-Ya cállense solo estoy un poco ansioso de que despertara recuerden que todavía le tenemos que explicar lo que es ahora y no Jasper no siento nada por ella. Al menos no estoy seguro.- Esto último lo dijo tan bajo que creo que solo yo, que estaba a su lado, lo escuché.

**E. POV**

-Ya cállense solo estoy un poco ansioso de que despertara recuerden que todavía le tenemos que explicar lo que es ahora.- me desespera que quieran saber que me pasa con Bella pero son mi familia y no se los diré hasta estar seguro por completo.- y no Jasper no siento nada por ella. Al menos no estoy seguro.-esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirles para que no sepan que me he enamorado de Bella aunque se que Jasper lo sabe y le agradezco que no haya insistido con el tema.

El resto del almuerzo todos estuvimos callados pero no pude evitar notar que Alice y Rosalie mantenían sus mentes bloqueadas lo cal me hacía pensar que estaban tramando algo pero no se de que.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Biología, en esta clase es cuando mas quisiera estar junto a Bella, como extraño tenerla a mí lado en estos momentos peo tengo el consuelo de que pronto despertará. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché los del imbécil de Newton. _Cuando regresará Bella espero que esté bien quiero invitarla a salir pronto. _Gruñí ante ese pensamiento como se le ocurre a Newton invitar a salir a _mi_ Bella cuando ni siquiera se preocupa lo suficiente por ella… ESPEREN! Acaso dije _mi_ Bella es que acaso estoy celoso? Bueno de que me preocupo ese tonto no se podrá a ese hermoso ángel pero si lo hace… el profesor Banner entró al salón antes de que pensara en matar a Mike Newton en mi mente.

El tiempo pasó lentamente en esta hora y todo porque necesito a Bella aquí a mi lado ahora más que nunca quiero estar con ella.

Acabo de despertar de un sueño que creí que me llevaría a la muerte con todo ese dolor quien no lo pensaría pero en muchas ocasiones sentí como alguien me reconfortaba como si intentara aliviar mi dolor pero que fue lo que me pasó lo último que recuerdo fue que Jasper Hale quería hablar con migo y que algo me atacó perforándome el cuello y luego de eso… nada. Ahora que lo pienso en dónde estoy? Y quién me trajo hasta este lugar? Parece ser una habitación pero no hay una cama. Me levanté de donde estaba, un sofá de cuero negro, y me dirigí hacia una gran colección de CD´s la cual estaba tenía un orden que no podía comprender. Mientras seguía inspeccionando la habitación alguien entró y cuando voltee vi a una hermosa mujer de piel pálida con cabello color miel y unos hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban sorprendidos pero a la vez de una manera tan maternal.

-Oh, al fin despiertas Bella

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- pregunte demasiado confundida

-Has estado aquí tres días y cuando llegaste me dijeron tu nombre, pero que mal educada soy, me llamo Esme soy la esposa del Dr. Cullen pero dile Carlisle

-Entiendo entonces eres la madre adoptiva de Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.- ese último nombre me trajo la imagen de lo último que recuerdo

-Si

-Esme me puedes decir porqué me trajeron aquí?.- cuando pregunte eso la cara de Esme se tornó seria.

-Claro, pero antes te diré unas cuantas cosas.

-Entendido

-Nosotros no somos una familia normal por así decirlo…- pareció dudar si continuar o no pero decidió continuar.- nosotros somos una especie diferente a la humana. Somos vampiros, estoy segura que en este momento no me creerás pero puedes comprobarlo por nuestra piel fría o porque tenemos una gran belleza o simplemente porque no laten nuestros corazones

-Esme esto es muy difícil de creer y además porque me dices esto?

-Déjame continuar por favor.- asentí.- esto te lo explico porque cuando llegaste estabas inconsciente y eso era porque Jasper te había mordido y durante estos tres días que han pasado tu has estado transformándote para ser convertida en una de nosotros.- lo que me decía era simplemente difícil de creer pero había algo en su voz que me decía que hablaba en serio.- Para que te sea mas fácil creerme en estos tres días no sentiste que había algo que te quemaba por dentro y no había forma de pararlo?.- asentí ese dolor era difícil de olvidar y con ese detalle empezaba a creerle.- bueno pues eso que te quemaba era la ponzoña que recorría todo tu cuerpo hasta detener tu corazón.

-Entonces soy un vampiro?

-Exactamente, pero como eres una recién nacida eres una neófita lo cual hace difícil tu contacto con los humanos

-Pero si soy neófita entonces como podre ver a mis padres?

-No lo se, lo mas apropiado era darte por muerta pero al parecer Alice vio algo relacionado con tus padres

-Como de que vio?- Esme soltó una pequeña risa

-Olvide decirlo algunos de nosotros tienen dones aparte de los sentidos desarrollados de cualquier vampiro , en esta familia son Alice, Edward y Jasper. Alice puede ver el futuro, Edward puede leer la mente.-al oír esto me pregunté si Edward habrá escuchado alguno de mis pensamientos.- y Jasper puede controlar las emociones.

-Oh.- fue lo único que pude decir

-Vaya como se me pudo olvidar

-Que?

-Otra cosa que dificulta el contacto con los humanos son tus ojos que en este momento son rojos y como eres una recién nacida tienes mas fuerza que los demás vampiros y te dejas llevar por los impulsos

-Bien entiendo pero quiero saber como me deshago del color rojo de mis ojos?

-El color rojo es el color de ojos de un vampiro que bebe sangre humana y el color de ojos de un neófito, pero ese color puede desaparecer si bebes sangre de animales como nosotros y tus ojos se vuelven dorados en cuestión de meses

-Sangre de animales?

-Si, es una salida que encontramos para no matar a lo que fuimos una vez nosotros nos llamamos vegetarianos.- al decir esto ultimo soltó una risa como si disfrutara de un chiste personal.

-Bien Bella será mejor que bajemos los demás no tardarán en llegar, ya puedo oír los autos acercarse.- la mire confundida.- Recuerda que nuestros sentidos están mas desarrollados que los de los humanos, acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

-No pero ahora que lo mencionas si los puedo escuchar acercarse

-Será mejor no hacerlos esperar.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- creo que Alice ya te vio despertar y de seguro ya llamó a Carlisle.

-Está bien.

Cuando baje las escaleras pude darme cuenta de que mis movimientos eran más rápidos y que había perdido cada rastro de torpeza que alguna vez tuve. Cuando estuve al final de las escaleras pude apreciar un hermoso piano de cola.

-Tu tocas el piano?

-No Edward es quien lo toca.- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de esa pregunta escuche como se acercaban seis personas por lo que supuse eran Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle. Me sorprendí a mi misma esperando ansiosamente a que todos entraran. Pero no tuve que esperar mucho por que todos ya estaban dentro de la casa.

Los mire detenidamente y los reconocí a todos excepto a uno que supuse ere Carlisle. Iba a saludarlos cuando Alice me abrasó y me besó la mejilla

-Ay Bella que bueno que despiertas.- estaba realmente confundida no he hablado ni una vez con Alice y me saluda como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida pero he de admitir que es una chica muy dulce.- lo siento es que no sabes cuanto me emociona el por fin hablar contigo se que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas

-Hey Alice que hay de mi? Yo también seré su amiga.- dijo Rosalie un tanto divertida

Esto me estaba dando mucha risa nunca nadie se había comportado así con migo

-Hey chicas no se peleen las tres seremos grandes amigas y estoy segura que tendremos una eternidad pera estar juntas.

Todos me miraron excepto Esme.

-Esme ya le explicaste lo que sucede?.- pregunto Carlisle

-Claro que lo hizo me lo contó todo en cuanto desperté

-Bien eso no ahorra tiempo.- escuche murmurar a Alice y al parecer fui la única que escucho

-Bella…-me llamó Jasper.- Lamento lo que sucedió

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar

-Bien entonces ya que Bella sabe todo lo que necesita quien quiere jugar con migo Halo?.- dijo Emmett muy entusiasmado. Me tuve que reír el parecía un niño.- hey de que te ríes?.- dijo en tono bromista

Tuve que pensar rápido y fue sencillo en saber que decir.- Que te destrozare grandote.- si los demás ya nos miraban divertidos ya se estaban partiendo de la risa y en ese momento escuche la risa mas hermosa de todo el mundo cuando voltee para ver de quien era ese hermoso sonido vi que era Edward, cuando lo vi sentí la necesidad de estar con el a cada momento pero me tuve que voltear para prepararme para mi juego.

-No sabes en el problema en que te estas metiendo Emmett es el mejor jugador y te será difícil vencerlo.- me advirtió Jasper

-Oh ya veremos, aún no he conocido a alguien capaz de derrotarme.- dije muy convencida. He sido la mejor jugando Halo y dudo encontrar a alguien que me gane.

-Acabas de firmar tu condena.- me susurro al oído Edward. En cuanto sentí su aliento cerca de mí me congele pero traté de mantenerme como si nada por lo que me dirigí hacia la sala.

-Bella estas segura de que me vencerás?.- dijo Emmett muy convencido

-En absoluto mi querido Emm.

Nuestro juego empezó y todo parecía a favor de Emmett pero al final acabé venciéndolo lo cual hizo que me riera lo mas alto que pude. Mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos

-Vaya nunca he visto a Emmett perder en Halo, eres genial.- me dijo Jasper

-Gracias.- dije con una gran sonrisa.- que se siente perder Emmett?

-Quiero la revancha

-Como tu quieras pera ya sabes que pasará.

Así comenzamos nuevamente nuestro juego, los resultados no cambiaron y Emmett parecía que quería perder una vez mas con cada revancha que pedía por primera vez en toda mi vida me había dejado de ser esa chica tímida y todo gracias a un juego de video, pero aunque me divertía había una ardor en la garganta que me molestaba pero decidí ignorarlo al menos hasta que decida que ya es tiempo de dejar de jugar con Emmett.

* * *

_Olaa!!_

_Les agadesco el apoyo ke me han dado y ke les este gustando la historia_

_me apoyan a seguir continuando..._

_ah Patty (estas pero bn pazzi como tu apellido tu sabes bn ke significa) si lees esto_

_TE FELICITO IA AS LEIDO MAS DE LO QUE CREI (CLARO SI EXCEPTUAMOS ESA HISTORIA DE TATOO)_

_bin ahora que iba adecir??_

_ah si..._

_como saben tuve examenes la semana pasada i no los he terminado aun_

_debido a que el martes como algunos saben _

_hubo balecera en la ciudad donde vivo _

_i casi ni tuvimos clases en toda la semana vdd Patty?_

_i me alegra decirles ke he sacado 10 en kimika!! eso me emociona porque mi calificacion pasada fue de 6_

_otra cosa..._

_en mucho pero mucho tiempo dejare de aparecerme por aki_

_debido a un pequeño asusntito que debo arreglar _

_nadie sabe de que se trata i nadie sabra solo yo_

_pero en ese tiempo tratare de ver ke me pasa por la mente para avanzar capis_

_pero repito no voy a aparecerme por aki!!!!_

_i mi desaparicion empieza..._

_mañana miercoles (kien sea catolico ,i vaya tan seguido a la iglesia como yo pero no crean ke tanto asi de todos lo dias,entendera ake se debe esa desaparicion apartir de mañana)_

_bueno_

_sayonara!!!!_

_atto; ベロニカ_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien como sabe los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me dedico a escribir esta historia de la cual pensaba ke no tenia cerebro para escribir xD**

**Chap.5**

Ya me he pasado todo el día jugando con Emmett y el resultado es el mismo supongo ya debería dejar de jugar, además este ardor en la garganta no para. Mejor me espero otro rato de verdad me estoy divirtiendo y es divertido como se enoja Emmett cuando pierde.

-Ah! No es posible que haya perdido- dijo Emmett un tanto molesto, de verdad parecía un niño pequeño- Otra vez! Estoy seguro de que ya te ganare. Estaba apunto de aceptar cuando Alice habló por mí.

-Lo siento Emmett pero recuerda que Bella acaba de despertar y no ha comido nada.

-Es cierto- dijo Emmett desilusionado, pero algo se le debió haber ocurrido para que pusiera una gran sonrisa .- bueno pero cuando vuelvas esta vez estaremos con el karaoke

-Mmm…… Emmett no se

-Vamos por favor, por favor, por favor.- dijo poniendo una cara de perrito triste que francamente se me es difícil resistir

-Esta bien

Jugar con el karaoke sería divertido pero nunca me ha gustado cantar en publico, los únicos que me han escuchado alguna vez han sido mis padres ahora que lo pienso ya soy un vampiro lo que significa que no podré verlo es un largo tiempo, de verdad que me gustaría tenerlos a mi lado ahora mismo .

-Bella, Edward te acompañará a cazar.- dijo Alice un tanto emocionada

-Por qué yo?- peguntó por primera vez . No se porque el que no quisiera acompañarme me ponía un poco triste.

-Porque tú no has salido a casar últimamente.- dijo Alice mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de verdad que esta pasando por su mente!

-De acuerdo ven Bella vámonos

-Si

Dicho esto salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al bosque y por lo que me contó Esme vamos a cazar animales pero lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que voy de caza así que no se que hacer y no pienso preguntárselo ahora mismo pues a pesar de que estamos corriendo estoy completamente segura de que nos pueden escuchar. Quisiera poder comunicarme con el pero sin que Edward hablara tampoco.

Si pero si pudiera hacer que le digo _Edward, como es la primera vez que voy a cazar que se supone que debo hacer?_

**E. POV**

_Edward, como es la primera vez que voy a cazar que se supone que debo hacer?_

Ese pensamiento me sorprendió, me parece increíble que hasta ahora pueda leer su mente pues aun cuando despertó lo intenté pero nada pasó. _Como puede ser posible que ahora la pueda escuchar?_

Ahora quien se sorprendió fue Bella quien en su mente me dijo

_-Edward puedes escucharme?.-_ esto de verdad que era interesante al parecer ella también tiene un don , se lo comentaré a Carlisle tan pronto acabemos de cazar y aprovechando que puede escucharme intentare comunicarme así con ella así podremos saber que es lo que pasa

_-Claro que puedo y al parecer tu también y por lo que pasa es obvio que tienes un don pero solo quiero saber exactamente que pasa_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Lo que pasa es como soy lector de mentes podría ser que nos leemos la mete mutuamente o también puedes hacer que nos comuniquemos mentalmente_

_-Pienso que es mas lo segundo pero no entiendo como fue que paso esto lo último que recuerdo que pasó antes de esto es que quise que nos comunicáramos de esta manera._

_-Ya veo y con respecto a la pregunta que nos detuvo_

_-Ah si que debo hacer al momento de cazar_

_-No te preocupes por eso te explicare en cuanto encontremos algo _

_-Esta bien_

Después de esto ya no nos comunicamos así supongo que ella por así decirlo ha cortado la comunicación (**N/a: **je je ustedes entienden lo que pasa es que no supe como describirlo)

**B. POV**

Bien después de comunicarnos con la mente ,lo cual se me hizo un tanto extraño pero me ha gustado saber que tengo un don, percibimos el olor de… la verdad no sé pero no me ha gustado mucho.

-Percibes ese aroma?.- pregunto Edward con esa aterciopelada voz que de un momento a otro me ha fascinado_ pero que me pasa no me puedo fijar en él de esa manera dudo que sienta algo por mi_

_-_Si, que es?

-Concéntrate y lo sabrás.- cerré los ojos y deje que ese olor me invadiera no me gustaba mucho el olor pero hacia que sintiera el veneno en mi boca, estuve así hasta que supe que era así que abrí los ojos

-Son venados y son tres

-Muy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que juro que todavía fura humana se me hubiera olvidado respirar.- ahora guíate por el aroma y ve hacía ellos

Hice lo que dijo y me dirigí hacia los venados pero percibí un olor mucho más atrayente y cambie de dirección hasta que llegué a la fuente de ese olor y por lo que veo solo son unos humanos que pasaban por aquí cerca. Estaba apunto de atacar cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer así que me aleje lo mas que pude por fin me detuve hasta que ya no los podía oler no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de mi hasta que habló.

-Estas bien?.- dijo con una voz en la que se denotaba la preocupación.- Bella perdóname me debí asegurar de que no hubiera humanos cerca

-No te preocupes Edward nada ha pasado y pude contenerme.- sonreí ante este pensamiento de verdad pensé que no me controlaría

-De verdad y me impresiona que un neófito pueda controlarse, bueno que te parece si continuamos con la caza

-Por supuesto .- Dije con una gran sonrisa

Al quedar ese pequeño incidente en el olvido continuamos con la caza esa vez ya no necesite las instrucciones de Edward , pero prácticamente he destruido mi ropa al intentar cazar un puma mientras que Edward estaba perfecto.

A estas alturas ya podríamos haber acabado de cazar pero ambos queríamos asegurarnos de ¨comer¨ lo suficiente por lo que decidimos cazar por nuestra cuenta. Estaba cazando un venado cuando choqué con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y caímos los dos al suelo cuando abrí lo ojos me di cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos Edward y yo. El estaba sobre mi en el suelo con el rostro a apenas unos centímetros de distancia que podía sentir su aliento mientras lo veía estaba tratando de memorizar cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro cuando llegué a sus ojos me perdí completamente en ellos, me miraban con tanta intensidad, no me di cuenta de que nos estábamos acercando hasta que casi podía sentir sus labios fue en ese momento en que me quité _esto no puede estar pasando de seguro solo fue mi imaginación _me reproché mentalmente.

-Uh… lo siento.- dije como pude si pudiera me hubiera sonrojado

-No te preocupes

-Bien que te parece si volvemos a casa

-Si creo que sería lo mejor

El viaje a casa fue silencioso ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna cuando llegamos todos nos esperaban.

-Por qué tardaron tanto?.- pregunto Emmett con la cejas levantadas y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.- respondió Edward rápidamente

-Cuales?.- pregunto Esme preocupada

-La verdad solo fue uno el cual fue que nos encontramos con unos humanos cerca.- los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos pero antes de que pudieran hablar Edward continuo.- pero no pasó nada Bella se alejó de ellos realmente me impresionó su autocontrol.

-Impresionante.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Eso no es todo Bella tiene un don

-Dime cual es.-dijo Carlisle

-Ella puede comunicarse mentalmente pero lo que me tiene intrigado es que ella me dijo que por así decirlo deseó comunicarse así con migo.

Edward siguió hablando con Carlisle sobre mi don pero dejé de tener interés así que me fui con Emmett con el karaoke pero cuando me dirigía hacia él sentí que alguien me miraba, me voltee y me di cuenta de era Alice. Me miraba con una gran sonrisa como si estuviera planeando algo en estos momentos como desee poder leer la mente.

_No es posible que todavía no haya dicho algo sobre su ropa destruida pero bueno eso me da la oportunidad de vestirla ._

-Oh por Dios puedo leerle la mente.- dije muy bajo pero aún así todos me escucharon

-Que dijiste Bella?.- me pregunto Alice ahora todos estaban alrededor de mí

-Que pude leerte la mente pero no entiendo como hasta hace poco no pude solo pude cuando quise leer la mente al querer saber que era lo que estabas pensando.

-Interesante.- dijo Carlisle

-Que cosa?.- pregunte confundida

-Creo que entiendo como funciona tu don.- todos le miramos sin entender.- pienso que tu puedes tener el don que desees con solo desearlo es solo una teoría pero con lo que acabas de decir y con lo que me contó Edward eso podría ser lo mas posible.

-Además eso explicaría porque tampoco puedo leerle la mente supongo que solo podría hacerlo amenos que lo que desee eso significa que en estos momentos tienes un escudo que protege los dones que vienen de la mente. Bella podrías intentar quitar ese escudo?

-Lo intentaré.- me concentre y todo lo que pude para que me leyera la mente pero en esos momentos se me ocurrió que no dejaría que se metiera ahora en mi mente así que quite ese escudo para que leyera mi mente y pensé _Lo siento pero por ahora me reservo mis pensamientos._

-Bella eso no es justo.- dijo haciendo un puchero se veía tan mono

-Como dije por ahora me reservo mis pensamientos y creo que tengo que hablar con ese duende al que le leí la mente

-Dime lo que quieras.- dijo sonriendo de seguro ya vio lo que le voy a decir

-Como necesitare ropa.- dije señalando a mi muy destruida ropa.- y por lo que leí tu vas a querer vestirme

-Exactamente

-Bueno supongo que no me queda de otra.- dije suspirando de verdad no me quedaría de otra.

-Bella si valoras tu nueva vida jamás dejes a Alice vestirte y si no te gustan las compras vas a sufrir.- dijo Emmett con una risa estridente

-Emmett tiene razón Bella pero tu decides.- dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo detrás de mí menos mal no fue como cómo antes de jugar con Emmett que estuvo muy cerca de mí pero de todos modos en estos momentos ,a pesar de ser vampiro, sentí mis rodillas temblar

-Correré con el riesgo de todos modos ella me obligaría de eso estoy segura.- contesté no muy segura de lo que acaba de aceptar hacer

-Bien.-dijo Alice dando saltitos por toda la casa.- tenemos que ir de compras pero no puedes salir así por lo que como ya sabía que esto pasaría te conseguí un poco de ropa así que en un rato más saldremos de compras.

No tuve tiempo de decir algo porque Alice junto con Rosalie me arrastraron al cuarto de la segunda . Al verlas con unas sonrisas muy grandes empecé a tener miedo ahora sabía que esto iba se una tortura pero ya que no puedo hacer nada para safarme de esto, ya había aceptado lo que venía.

* * *

_Bien aqi estoy devuelta la verdad me quise tomar un descanso despues del peqeño asunto qe les mencione y_

_ademas tenía examenes después de semana santa _

_y si a eso le suman el examen ENLACE que me iban a poner_

_ia se imaginarán como me tenían en la secu_

_ah si porfa aunque no esté dejenme un review xfa_

_aunque sea para preguntarse si_

_a su servidora no le dió la influenza porcina_

_en serio pero si alguien tuvo la consideracion incluso_

_de pensarlo les dig yo muy feliz que no_

_por ahora estoy libre de esa enfermedad (pero me preocupa esa epidemia)_

_y para los que son de Mexico sabran lo serio de esto ya que se han cancelado las clases en todo el pais_

_bueno epero y todos esten sanos y cuidense_

_sayonara!!!!!_

_atto:_

ベロニカ


	6. Chapter 6

Perdonen por hacerles pensar que es otro capitulo pero ahorita estoy en medio de un bloqueo desde hace muxo…como estoy segura de que ya notaron

Pero quisiera hacerles una pregunta…¿ quieren ke continue el fic? Solo digganme si o no por ahora debido a mi bloque no puedo continuar y he estado seriamente en dejar el fic para mi es importante su opinion


End file.
